When Violence Fades
by DisneyFreak10
Summary: We all know what happened after Ratigan was defeated, they all went home and lived happily ever after. But what exactly happened on the way home?


Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first GMD story! So, please, no flames. I really like the whole Basil/Olivia type thing. Not so much in romance, but more like a father/daughter type relationship. So anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, sadly. This movie belongs to Disney. But the story is mine. :)

_______________________________________________________________________

Basil struggled to keep pedaling upward. He winced in pain from the previous battle. Dr. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Olivia were shouting for him, keeping him going. When he got close enough, he reached for their outstretched arms. They pulled him up and he staggered when he tried to stand. Still trying to regain his balance, little Olivia ran up to him and hugged his waist. He winced and grunted from the pain. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham immediately tried to pry her off of him. Mr. Flaversham pulled her off, much to Basil's relief, and pointed a finger at her.

"Mr. Basil's very sore right now. We should let him rest for a while, understand?"

Olivia looked over at Basil. His clothes were ripped and he had many cuts and bruises. She turned back to her father and nodded slowly.

"Will you be okay?" Dawson asked Basil.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? I can get you some-"

Basil cut him off by raising his hand.

"Seriously, Dawson. I'll be fine. I'll just sit down for a while."

He gave him a reassuring smile. Dawson raised one eyebrow at him, but then smiled.

"Okay, it should be smooth sailing all the way back to Baker Street."

Basil smiled at the idea of going back home. Mrs. Judson had probably already cooked up some cheese crumpets and tea. It had been a long day for him, and he was looking forward to it. He looked over the edge of their handmade float. Ratigan was down there somewhere.

'_Hopefully dead,' _he thought.

He smiled to himself. All his years of pursuing Ratigan had finally came to an end. He walked over to the far corner of the float and sat down. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze blow through his fur. He sat there for a while, enjoying the moment, when he felt something pull on his ripped sleeve. He looked down to see Olivia staring at him with wide eyes.

"Basil, are you going to be okay?"

Her eyes were starting to water. He looked into her eyes.

'_This girl really cares for me,' _he thought to himself.

He had treated her badly before, but this little girl had touched him somehow. He actually cared for this girl. He had not felt this way about anyone in quite a while.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

As soon as he said that, Olivia flung onto him and wrapped her little arms around his waist. Basil jumped slightly at this, but allowed her to hold onto him. Her head was buried into his side, and he could feel her sobbing into him.

"Oh Basil! I thought you were gonna die and I was never gonna see you again!"

She looked up at him with tears running down her face. He struggled to find a way to comfort her, and decided to wrap his arm around her.

"It's okay. I'm right here and I'm fine."

Basil gave her a reassuring smile. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I just thought I was gonna lose you."

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. To his surprise, he made no protest. He ignored the pain and wrapped both arms around her and lowered his head on top of hers. He gently caressed her arm with his thumb and closed his eyes, once again enjoying the cool breeze.

"It's okay. Everything going to be alright," he whispered to her.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled.

Dr. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham looked on with disbelief, but enjoyed the loving sight in front of them. They smiled and turned back to the lovely night in London. And it stayed that way all the way back to Baker Street.

______________________________________________________________________

Aww!!! Wasn't that sweet?! Or at least, I hope it was. Read and Review please!:)


End file.
